I'm home !
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: J'aurais marché à travers les portes du lycée et je lui aurais dit simplement : 'je suis rentrée à la maison'. Et alors nous aurions pu vivre heureux pour toujours…  Rachel, The Quaterback.


_Salut ! _

_Cette histoire est ma façon de rendre hommage à Cory Monteith et à Finn Hudson. J'ai pleuré du début à la fin pendant The Quaterback mais une phrase de Rachel a retenu mon attention plus que les autres : celle où elle dit à Will ce qu'elle imaginait pour leur futur. Ca a trotté dans ma tête pendant toute la semaine avant que Ryan Murphy révèle à demi-mots que cette fin devait être celle de la série. Alors j'ai posé ma vision sur papier. Pour que ce soit plus claire, la phrase en italique est la phrase prononcée par Rachel. _

_Diclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la Fox et aux auteurs. Attention aux spoilers pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'épisode._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. _

_Nessouille Kirk-Anderson_

* * *

**I'm home !**

_« J'aurais fait une grande carrière sur Broadway. Et peut-être même un film de Woody Allen. Et puis, quand nous serions été prêts, je serais simplement revenu à Lima. Finn serait toujours professeur ici. J'aurais marché à travers les portes du lycée et je lui aurais dit simplement : 'je suis rentrée à la maison'. Et alors nous aurions pu vivre heureux pour toujours… »_

- Nous amorçons notre descente vers l'aéroport de Lima. Nous sommes le 24 mars 2020 et il est 13 heures. La température extérieure est de 15 degrés. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée sur notre compagnie.

Rachel Berry regarda par le hublot. Lima était sous ses pieds. Ca y'est ! Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis dix ans était enfin arrivés. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se souvenait de son départ. Ils devaient se marier quand il l'avait emmené à la gare. Il voulait qu'elle vive son rêve. Elle lui en avait voulu pendant de longs mois. Il avait disparu sans lui donner de nouvelles. Il était enfin revenu quand elle avait fini par donner une chance à Brody. Ils avaient définitivement rompu quelques jours après cette nuit-là. Elle avait eu mal. Pendant une semaine, elle n'était sortie de chez elle que pour aller en cours. Puis elle avait recommencé à sortir. Brody avait une nouvelle fois été là pour elle. Elle avait vécu une belle histoire avec lui. Mais le mariage avorté de Monsieur Schuester lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était amoureuse de lui et le serait toujours. Elle avait été terriblement jalouse quand il lui avait avoué avoir embrassé Emma. Il était l'homme de sa vie. Quand elle était partie de la chambre d'hôtel sans le réveiller, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle était rentrée à New-York et avait retrouvé Brody tout en sachant que cette histoire se terminait lentement. Elle avait été touchée quand elle avait appris qu'il avait le déplacement jusqu'à New-York sans le lui dire uniquement pour défendre son honneur. Elle avait été triste de la fin de son histoire avec Brody parce que c'était une page qui se tournait. Elle avait définitivement cessé de lui en vouloir quand elle avait décroché le rôle de Fanny dans Funny Girl. Il avait été la première personne qu'elle avait appelé. Il avait été heureux pour elle. Le jour de la première, il avait été là. Il l'avait rejoint en coulisses pour la féliciter. Elle l'avait prit dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes et lui avait soufflé un merci dans le creux de l'oreille. Il avait même fini par l'accompagner à la fête suivant la première après qu'elle ait longuement insisté. Elle avait réalisé un de ses rêves grâce à lui.

L'avion se posa. Elle attendit quelques instants. Le service sécurité de l'aéroport devait venir la chercher pour ne pas créer d'émeute. La dernière fois qu'elle était revenue à Lima, les fans l'attendaient de pied ferme à sa descente. Elle avait mis plus de deux heures pour ne serait-ce monter dans la voiture de ses pères. Elle replongea dans ses pensées. Elle avait gagné un Tony Award pour sa prestation dans Funny Girl. Quand elle avait été nominée, elle avait sauté de joie. Elle l'avait aussitôt appelé pour le prévenir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'accompagne mais il devait rester à Lima pour réviser son dernier examen. Mais ils avaient été en contact toute la soirée. Il était devant son poste de télévision avec tous leurs amis qui n'avaient pas pu faire le déplacement. Elle lui confiait ses doutes par messages et lui essayait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son angoisse augmenta quand les nominées dans la catégorie meilleure actrice furent énoncées. Quand elle reçue son trophée, elle eut une pensée pour lui. Il fut même la première personne qu'elle remercia dans son discours. Il avait été celui qui avait cru en elle plus que de raison, celui qui l'avait quitté pour qu'elle vive son rêve. Cette récompense lui été aussi destinée. Elle n'alla pas à la soirée post-cérémonie. Elle monta dans le premier avion pour Lima. Elle voulait être avec lui pour son dernier examen. Elle voulait lui rendre tout le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté depuis le début de sa carrière. Il avait été surpris mais heureux quand elle était arrivée. Elle l'avait attendu devant la salle pendant tout l'examen. Quand il était sorti, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de tous ses camarades. Elle était restée à Lima le temps d'avoir les résultats. Elle était là quand les résultats étaient tombés. Il avait été reçu avec mention. Elle était aussi là quand il avait été diplômé.

Elle sortie de ses pensées quand elle vit le chef de la sécurité lui faire signe. Elle lui sourit et le suivit. Les agents de sécurité la firent sortir par une porte de service. Une voiture noire banalisée l'attendait. Elle monta dedans et se calla contre la porte. Elle regardait le paysage. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir la ville dans laquelle elle était née. Quand elle était partie, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle tournerait dans un film de Woody Allen. Elle avait tourné dans quelques films mais elle n'avait pas encore eu de premiers rôles. Bien sur, elle était connue des médias pour ses différents rôles à Broadway mais elle avait envie de percer à Hollywood. Tout en restant à Broadway, elle avait commencé à passer des castings. Après de nombreuses étapes, le réalisateur avait accepté de lui laisser sa chance. Elle avait tourné pendant plus de six mois. Le jour de l'avant-première new-yorkaise, elle l'avait une nouvelle fois invité. Il était avec elle alors qu'elle brillait sur le tapis rouge. C'est à ce moment-là que les journalistes et paparazzis s'intéressèrent à leur couple atypique. Il avait commencé par être suivi par les paparazzis en mal de ragots. Elle avait été obligée de donner une interview pour mettre les choses à plat. Heureusement, les photographes avaient cessé de le suivre. Il avait pu vivre sa vie loin des projecteurs. Rachel avait compris la leçon et avait cessé progressivement de l'inviter sur les tapis rouges. Il était présent mais dans l'ombre. Elle se sentait mal de lui faire ça. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était là et il ne pouvait pas profiter de sa gloire. Depuis le début de leur histoire, il avait été celui qui lui avait donné confiance en elle. Elle se souvenait du bal de promo où elle avait été élue reine du bal. Bien qu'elle ait appris quelques années plus tard que Quinn et Santana avaient triché, elle s'était sentie sûre d'elle quand elle avait été dans ses bras lors de la danse du roi et de la reine. Elle se souvenait aussi de son première audition pour la NYADA. Elle pensait que tout était perdu. Il avait été là pour lui remontrer le moral. Il l'avait entouré de son amour. Grâce à lui, elle avait trouvé le courage de retenter sa chance.

La voiture s'arrêta devant son ancien lycée. Tout se terminait là où tout avait commencé. Elle savait que le Glee Club s'était réunis dans l'auditorium pour préparer la prochaine compétition. Finn s'occupait toujours du Glee Club avait Will. Ensemble, ils avaient gagné quelques nationales. Les New Directions étaient une chorale sur laquelle il fallait compter. Ils allaient tous les ans aux Nationales même s'ils ne gagnaient pas systématiquement. Tout le monde les respectait pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ils étaient avant tout une équipe soudée. C'est ce qui faisait leur force. Les membres originaires étaient devenus des légendes dans le monde de la chorale. Leur trophée des Nationales trônaient encore fièrement dans la salle de chant. Rachel se souvenait de cette victoire. En traversant les couloirs de McKinley, elle se souvenait des heures passés à discuter avec Kurt et Mercedes, des baisers échangés avec lui ou encore les bousculades et les slushies. Mais elle n'échangerait ses années lycée pour rien au monde. Elle avait découvert l'amitié. Mais elle avait surtout rencontré l'amour de sa vie, celui avec qui elle finirait ses jours. Rien que pour ça, elle était d'accord de recevoir des centaines de slushies. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle vit les sportifs et les cheerios armés de gobelets se diriger vers leur prochaine cible. Elle vit les losers rentrer précipitamment dans leur salle de cours pour éviter une nouvelle douche glacée. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de l'auditorium. Elle entendait les élèves chanter. Elle sourit pour elle-même et poussa la porte. Ils étaient tous là à chanter. Elle se revoyait chanter Don't Stop Believin' sur cette même scène au début du Glee Club avec ses personnes qui deviendraient ses amis. Elle revoyait leur premier baiser, sa demande en mariage mais aussi leur rupture. Toute leur histoire semblait liée à ce lieu. Cela lui semblait normal que leur happy end se passe ici aussi. Son regard traversa la salle pour se poser sur Finn. Il était assis à côté de Will. Elle s'avança discrètement dans sa direction. Personne ne l'a vit. Les lycéens étaient prit par leur chanson.

Rachel s'assit à côté de Finn. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit. En le regardant dans les yeux, elle sut immédiatement qu'ils vivraient heureux.

- Je suis rentrée à la maison.


End file.
